Algún día
by Fanny Taka
Summary: Desde que Luna se volvió amiga de Harry descubre algo que la molesta, tratará de averiguar lo que no la deja tranquila; lástima que cuando lo logre ya será demasiado tarde. Este fic participa del reto temático de Mayo "Parejas Off-cannon" del foro "La Sala de los Menesteres".


**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling.

**_Este fic participa del reto temático de Mayo "Parejas Off-cannon" del foro "La Sala de los Menesteres"._**

El reto consiste en escribir sobre una pareja que no halla sido creada por J. K. Rowling.

* * *

Luna Lovegood a opinión de su padre, Xenophilius, fue una niña muy encantadora y con un aire muy soñador, siempre corroborando sus historias sobre criaturas que sólo ellos podían ver, por ejemplo los _nargles_, entre otras monstruosidades existentes en su mundo. No era una persona que le gustase meterse en problemas, era muy inteligente y entrando a Hogwarts lo demostró: ¡quedó en Ravenclaw!. Fue un orgullo tan indescriptible para él y el hecho que no tuviera amistades le va y le venía; no le importaba lo que la sociedad pensase sobre ellos. Eran muy feliz en su mundo especial con seres especiales.

Pero algo que no decía Luna a su padre era que todo el mundo se metía con ella para molestarla, quitarle sus cosas y jugarle una que otra broma de mal gusto; no, era algo que Luna se escondía para si misma. En cierto momento hizo una amiga, Ginny Weasley, y después uno más, Neville Longbottom; ambos Gryffindor's. Era muy unidos, la mayoría del tiempo estaban juntos.

Ella se daba cuenta que su amiga pelirroja se moría por el Niño-Que-Vivió, no era un secreto para nadie a decir verdad; pero por alguna razón después de volverse amiga de él, hablando de Harry, no pudo evitar sentir ese malestar en su estómago. Primero pensó que era por alguna maldición de los _nargles_ mas no era así; eso se lo confirmó Xenophilius cuando con un aire soñador se lo preguntó en las vacaciones que tenían antes de que Potter comenzará su séptimo año.

=Hija, los _nargles _no afectan los sentimientos del corazón; ellos no saben lo que es y te puedo asegurar que ese perturbación en tu cuerpo se quedará hasta que sepas como deshacerte de ella=.

Cabe resaltar que ni Ginevra ni Augusto supieron lo que significa cuando Lovegood se los comentó, sin embargo creían que no era algo por lo que tenían que preocuparse, normalmente las habladurías de Luna son entretenidas y no peligrosas. Ante el pensamiento no dudaron en compararlo con las hazañas del Trío Dorado, pero eso es harina de otro costal. A la hija de Amelia se le ocurrían mil y una hipótesis sobre lo que le podría estar pasando, cada una involucrando a una criatura que exclusivamente vive en su mente, a criterio de las personas que la llaman Lunática.

Cuando llegó a Hogwarts las cosas no mejoraron porque al tiempo fue tomada... ejem, secuestrada para que su padre no publicará más historias en su periódico. No le importo, no pensaba que él fuera a hacer alguna barbaridad, por ejemplo entregar a Harry para que ella quede libre, con el pasar del tiempo ella sería librada de ese predicamento. Pero no, se equivocó.

¿Por qué?. Porque no mejoró con el pasar de los meses, empeoraba más y más... aunque fue salvada por Harry, Hermione, Ron y el elfo Dobby, quienes aparte de hacer que se fuera de esa mansión horrorosa también liberaron a Ollivander.

Ese sentimiento seguía sin descifrarse, era un enigma que ella como buena Ravenclaw resolvería.

Al terminó de la Segunda Guerra Mágica ya poseía la resolución a la duda plantada hace años.

¿Cuál era?.

Amor.

No lo encontró sola, lo admitía, recibió ayuda de Ginny. Su competencia por el corazón del Salvador del Mundo Mágico, pero ella era sensata... tanto como Hermione, en el sentido que con temas del corazón no haría nada apresurado..., pese a que supiera del amor de la menor de los Weasley al único Potter, quería saber si tendría oportunidad con él. También era consciente que Harry y Ginevra fueron novios, mas desconocía si ellos tenían alguna relación sentimental.

—Oye, Harry, crearé una distracción para que te vayas —expresó Luna cuando notó que el antes mencionado no se encontraba bien.

—Eh, gracias. Luna —dijo el de ojos esmeralda dándole una sonrisa a la muchacha.

Al tiempo en que Potter vio a la única hija de Molly y Arthur, Luna supo que la respuesta al último enigma.

Él amaba a Ginny, no cambió ni aunque todo el curso no la oteó. Se sintió muy mal pero no lloró, no tenía sentido llorar por algo que ella nunca tuvo; además si eso pasaba los _nargles _maldecirían a Harry y eso ella no deseaba para su amigo de verdad, uno de los que poseía. Las maldiciones de los _nargles _eran muy poderosas, no eran de fiar..., cuando un _nargle _odiaba algo lo atormentaría hasta el fin de sus días.

Luna Lovegood pensó que algún día encontraría a alguien que la amara tanto como Harry a Ginny._  
_

Suspiró, eso no importaba. ¡A descubrir más criaturas fantásticas para ser publicadas en _El Quisquilloso_!, y no importaba ser catalogada como Lunática en el proceso.


End file.
